deltagreeninitiativefandomcom-20200215-history
Weaponry
Many different weapons have been featured throughout the DGI's history, most notably from John Constantine and Natasha Romanoff's personal armories. The following are the most noteworthy weapons, though others have appeared. Angel Blades Resembling long, plain daggers, angel blades are double edged and of unspecified origins. Very common among angels, their power increases depending on their original owners. For example, opposite ends of the power spectrum would be the Archangel Raphael's and the half breed Chas' blades. They can be carried by any creature, even demons. The only non-angel currently known to be in possession of one is John Constantine, who confiscated Gabriel's after they became mortal. The Archangel Izrial gave his up as he retired, and the Archangel Raphael still owns his. Properties An Angel Blade has the power to kill any supernatural creature, if they are stabbed in a way that would be fatal to their mortal counterparts. Demonic blood boils and sizzles on their surface, and any wounds inflicted with them will scar but never completely heal. The Ace of Winchesters Originally created in the Old West, the Ace of Winchesters is a rifle wrought from the steel of a halo, gems from Hell and the bones of saints. It holds the ability to outright kill any demonic entities, with perhaps a few exceptions in higher classes. Passed through the hands of Papa Midnite, John Constantine's British counterpart, Catwoman, and possibly Chas' British counterpart, its location and owner are currently unknown. It has possibly been destroyed. The lore of the Ace has come to the Delta Green Initiative's attention, and investigation is currently undergoing, although it his not of the highest priority. Blessed items Holy knuckle dusters Not much is known of the holy knuckle dusters. Supposedly made of blessed metal, they are knuckle dusters with various religious insignia engraved in them, such as "holy spiritus" (Holy Spirit) and "fias iustitia et piriat mundus" ''(Let there be justice, although the world may perish). There are crosses carved on the outer side of each finger, and the words fas, iustitia, piriat and mundus are also written on the inside. They have been proved to harm demons and remove their glamor, as Balthazar's true form was revealed when John Constantine punched him across the face with them. They are currently still in Constantine's possession. Holy shotgun Not dissimilar to the Ace of Winchesters, the holy shotgun is a weapon easily disguised as a golden crucifix. When loaded with blessed metal smelted from holy artefacts, it was used as John Constantine's main weapon at the showdown at Ravenscar. It can presumably deport demons back to Hell, as Constantine can be quoted as saying "you are in violation of the balance, leave immediately or I will deport you" before shooting down 11 rogue demons. It is currently still in Constantine's possession. Holy water ampoules Round glass vials filled with holy water, they can be used either to simply harm a demon and deface them of their glamor, or as an immediate exit when visiting Hell. They are nothing special, and most members of the Delta Green Initiative probably own some. Hawkeye's bow and arrows A custom set made for Clint Barton during his days as Hawkeye, they were kept by Natasha Romanoff after his death, as mementos. Raphael, now using Barton's body as a vessel, does not yet know how to use them. Witch's Curse ''Coming soon. Spells and Sigils More coming soon. Perfect Red King The tattoos across John Constantine's forearms, this sigil shows a triangle containing flames with three arrows pointing outwards, all containted in a circle. The symbol represents the phrase "Into the light I command thee", and Constantine uses it to bring forth any creatures hiding in the Veil. It can most likely be used by anyone, not only because Constantine is an exorcist/magician. The symbol is also watermarked on DGI issues calling cards. Holy fire : "Lucerna est vocem tuus, illud loqui per me, flamma est fortitudo, sit mea." A spell used to bless fire. Blessed fire can be used to burn demons, who normally are unharmed by a regular flame. Though the injuries will not last or scar permanently like an Angel Blade would, they would hurt a demon like a human would be hurt by fire. John Constantine has taught it to Jim Moriarty. Disclaimer Notes *Angel Blades draw inspiration from the TV show Supernatural's Angel Blades and Archangel Blades . *Ace of Winchesters is directly based on Hellblazer's Ace of Winchesters . *Holy Knuckle Dusters are directly based on scenes from the film Constantine. *Holy Shotgun is directly based on scenes from the film Constantine. *Holy Water Ampoules are directly based on scenes from the film Constantine.